


The raven prince

by pinkhideko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhideko/pseuds/pinkhideko
Summary: Historia inspirada en "El lago de los cisnes".El príncipe Kageyama está a punto de cumplir los veintiún años, por lo que el día de su cumpleaños en el castillo se celebrará una gran fiesta donde vendrán todas las princesas o nobles dispuestas a casarse con él. Sin embargo, al príncipe le da igual. Nunca se ha mostrado interesado por nadie, ni nunca se ha enamorado. Y menos aún quiere hacerlo con alguien a quien no conoce.Hinata, un príncipe del reino vecino y amigo de Kageyama, ha llegado unos días antes para pasar varias semanas con él. En una de sus prácticas de duelo, Hinata cae extrañamente enfermo. Cuando Kageyama le deja descansando en su cuarto y tras ausentarse un par de horas vuelve a su habitación, se percata de que el príncipe Hinata ha desaparecido misteriosamente de su habitación.





	1. ACTO I. PRÓLOGO

Varias gotas de sudor se deslizan por mi cara debido a la férrea pelea que mantenemos el príncipe Hinata y yo. No es la primera, ni será el último duelo que mantengamos para entrenarnos y mejorar. Al ser príncipes es algo que llevamos realizando durante nuestros veintiún años de vida ya que, al ser del mismo año de nacimiento, siempre hemos estado juntos.  Como nuestros padres siempre han mantenido una buena relación desde que ellos eran jóvenes, no es de extrañar que nos haya influido en nosotros, al vernos obligados a jugar juntos desde que tenemos uso de razón. Y aunque al principio nos odiábamos a muerte y la rivalidad era lo que predominaba en nuestra relación, finalmente, después de muchos años, ese enfrentamiento pasó a una buena amistad. Sin embargo, no nos encontrábamos unidos todo el tiempo. El príncipe Hinata era del reino vecino y solamente pasábamos juntos, ya fuese en su castillo o en el mío, los meses de verano y de invierno y a veces algunas festividades sueltas. Aunque este último mes, al acercarse la última estación y lo que eso suponía, mi veintiún cumpleaños, había venido a mi castillo antes de lo previsto. Ese año mi padre me había estado preparando para lo que se avecinaba. La noche de mi cumpleaños habría una gran fiesta, es decir, un baile, y vendrían las princesas casaderas de diferentes reinos, países y otros continentes. Esa noche tendría que bailar con ellas, conocerlas y tendría que elegir a una de ellas para que se casase conmigo y poder reinar en un futuro. Mi padre está empeñado en que tengo la edad necesaria para estar casado y preocuparme de las cuestiones de las que serán mis futuras obligaciones, como gobernar. Como comprenderéis, esto me importaba más bien viniendo a poco. No me interesaba. Nunca me había interesado por nadie y así seguiría. Y lo último que quería para mi vida era estar casado con alguien a quién no amaba durante el resto de mis días.

Doy una voltereta para esquivar el filo de la hoja e intento recomponerme rápido, antes de que pueda prepararse para dar otro tajo hacia mí. Sé que nunca nos vamos a hacer daño porque siempre nos detenemos a tiempo, lo justo para que no podamos matarnos, por lo que estoy tranquilo. Recojo mi espada que está en el suelo y me concentro en nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Escucho el sonido de un par de gotas de sudor de mi cara proyectándose sobre el suelo. Cierro los ojos un par de segundos, intentando obviar todos los estímulos que me puedan restar en mi concentración y asgo la empuñadura de mi arma con maña. Nos observamos el uno al otro, clavando nuestras miradas. Ambos estamos tan metidos en el duelo que no escuchamos nada más, aparte de nuestros jadeos de llevar diez peleas seguidas con las espaldas. Doy un paso al frente, dando él tres pasos y nos lanzamos al frente. Nuestras espadas se bloquean mutuamente y forcejeamos.

— No te…dejaré… ganar… — dice Hinata entre dientes y noto como ejerce más fuerza a su agarre para que su espada no venza ante la mía.

— Ya quisieras.

Las dos armas chirrían y se separan, por lo que ambos retrocedemos para ganar terreno y perspectiva. Algunos guardias sueltan una leve exclamación, impresionados por el largo forcejeo. Sin embargo, no nos distraen. Estamos familiarizados con que observen nuestros duelos desde que éramos infantes. Me yergo con la espada recta, tapando la mitad de mi rostro y le hago un gesto con la mano, dándole la iniciativa para que venga a por mí. Y lo consigo. Una de las debilidades de Hinata es su impulsividad y es fácil que caiga en provocaciones. Y uno de mis puntos fuertes es provocarlo. Él me profiere una sonrisa ladina, se prepara y dispara a correr hacia mí, moviendo la espada en un giro sorprendente, dando todo su esfuerzo para vencerme con una simple estocada. Pero no es tan fácil ganarme, debería saberlo. Enfilo mi espada de lado y la proyecto hacia delante. Las espadas chocan entre sí pero mi golpe ha sido más certero y dejo desprovisto a mi compañero de su arma. Aprovecho la oportunidad y lo retengo entre uno de mis brazos y el filo de mi espada en su cuello. Tengo su cabeza en mi pecho y puedo notar a través de mi arma, como su respiración es acelerada y su pulso ha aumentado por la presión de esta sobre el cuello.

— Vale, vale. Has ganado. — dice el pelirrojo, mientras retira la espada cuidadosamente con las yemas de sus dedos de su preciado cuello. Percibo como su respiración vuelve a acompasarse y se tranquiliza de nuevo.

— Esto hace… setecientas cinco victorias para mí, setecientas cuatro para ti y doscientas cincuenta y cinco empates. — digo, mientras hago un gesto de cuenta con mis dedos y muestro una sonrisa, deleitándome por llevar una victoria de más.

— Bueno, bueno, no te confíes. Solo me ganas por una victoria. — con su tono de voz aparenta no estar desanimado por su derrota pero su cuerpo lo manifiesta curvando la espalda hacia abajo, sacando chepa y con los brazos casi tocando el suelo. — De verdad pensé que ganaría esta. — dice, mientras se seca el sudor del cuello con la manga de tela de su traje.

Comenzamos a andar, tras envainar la espada en nuestros cintos, y nos acercamos a la fuente de agua del patio donde entrenamos. El agua cae por un conducto que sale de entre las piedras colocadas a la perfección en la pared, aunque están desgastadas por el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, se puede vislumbrar que en su época dorada eran de distintos tonos de azul. Tuvo que ser una fuente preciosa entonces, aunque ahora se nota que está en sus peores momentos. Me siento en el borde de la fuente y dejo caer una mirada sobre él.

— Pues hoy no te he notado en tu mejor momento. — le comento, porque es lo que he sentido durante todos los duelos de hoy. Había algo de su conducta en ellos que era distinta a los otros días. Como si estuviese más cansado.

— ¿Eso crees? Ahora que lo dices… no me encuentro muy bien. — se sienta a mi lado, metiendo la mano en el agua y comienza a hacer ondulaciones en ella con el extremo de sus dedos.

Su postura denota un mayor agotamiento del normal cuando acabamos una pelea. De hecho, suele exigirme cinco combates más o los que sean necesarios hasta que no se queda satisfecho. Sin embargo, no me ha pedido ninguno. Ni veo que tenga ganas. Diría que apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

Recojo un poco de agua entre mis manos, aunque parte de esta se pierde entre mis dedos de vuelta a la fuente, y empapo mi rostro para refrescarme. El frío que impacta sobre mi cara y el ruido que produce el flujo de agua sobre el resto de la pila, me termina de relajar. Aunque sigo algo preocupado por él. Me llevo las manos a las calzas para secármelas y poso mi mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura, comparándola con la mía. No me hace falta ni rozarle para saber que está caliente.

— ¡Estás ardiendo! — abro los ojos, sorprendido, y estoy molesto conmigo mismo por no haberlo apreciado antes. Fijándome ahora puedo notar que su rostro está más acalorado y enrojecido de lo normal.

No espero más y le agarro de la muñeca para llevármelo casi en volandas dentro del castillo. Cruzamos el patio que dentro de lo que cabe no es muy grande y está rodeado por las murallas del castillo y solo se puede llegar a él por las cocinas. Cruzando esta estancia, detengo a un sirviente, que tras realizarme la obligada reverencia hacia la realeza, pido que suba un cuenco con agua fresquita y algún paño para bajar la fiebre al dormitorio del príncipe Hinata. A nuestro alrededor, mientras seguimos andando hacia la puerta de salida, nos invade el olor de la comida recién hecha, como pavo y cochinillo junto con sus especias, y el sonido de los cacharros de cocina mientras el servicio habla en voz baja entre ellos, sobre sí está demasiado sosa o le falta tomillo al cordero. Tampoco me concentro mucho en lo que dicen porque estoy más preocupado por la fiebre de mi amigo. Salimos al comedor, que es la siguiente estancia cercana a las cocinas y seguimos el paso, un tanto apresurado por mi parte, hasta las primeras escaleras que encontramos. Subimos por ellas y no me doy cuenta de que Hinata se queja y se va tropezando con algunos escalones, por culpa de tirar de su muñeca. Oigo sus múltiples protestas, pero hago caso omiso a ellas, porque mi cerebro no asimila de quién procede. Solo pienso en llegar a nuestro destino. Sin embargo, tras torcer por cuarta vez en una esquina para pisar otro pasillo, Hinata se detiene y, por lo tanto, provoca que yo también lo haga.

— Puedo andar yo solo, no hace falta que me lleves. — replica con el ceño fruncido y es cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy ejerciendo demasiada presión en su muñeca. La libero de mi agarre y dejo que siga el camino por su cuenta.

— Perdona, no me di cuenta.

— Te preocupas demasiado aunque no lo digas. Te lo noto en tus gestos. ¡Estoy bien! — empieza a dar un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, aunque se detiene después de hacer cuatro y acaba tropezándose consigo mismo. — Bueno, quizás solo necesito una siesta y estaré perfecto. Me niego a quedar enfermo hasta mínimo dentro de una semana. No me perdería por nada del mundo el baile de tu cumpleaños y verte dando traspiés, pisando a las pobres damas que vengan a cortejarte. — se empieza a reír a carcajadas mirándome de soslayo, mientras volvemos a echar a andar. Su cuarto está en el siguiente pasillo.

— No sé qué gracia le ves… tienes suerte de que tus padres no le den importancia sobre lo de buscarte una esposa, como sí lo hace el mío. — murmuro más bien para mí, frustrado. No quiero que me recuerde que el sábado es el baile y tengo que aparentar que me interesa.

— En eso tienes razón. Supongo que tengo suerte de que mis padres no esperen nada de mí. — me contesta y percibo que sus palabras tienen un trasfondo detrás del que pretende decir.

— Pues deberían. Serás un buen rey. Lo sé. — le miro serio y él me la devuelve, sonriendo. — ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué raro que me adules de esta manera! Lo normal es que me dieses la razón y sueltes que seré un rey pésimo y dejaré a todos muertos de hambre, porque no me preocuparé en absoluto de mi reino.

— Serás imbécil. Por eso no te digo nunca nada bonito. — replico, molesto y me cruzo de brazos, mientras nos detenemos en la puerta de su habitación. Pensé que nunca llegaríamos.

— Ah, ¿pero qué sueles pensar cosas bonitas sobre mí? — _“pues claro, estúpido”_ , es lo que pienso, pero no sigo con la conversación porque Hinata se vuelve a tambalear y debo ayudarle a poner en pie.

Pasan un par de guardias que suelen hacer la ronda por esta zona para vigilar el pasillo de su habitación para que no entre nadie. Se advierten de nuestra situación y se acercan corriendo hacia nosotros, cogiendo a Hinata en brazos.

— Deprisa, entradle. — ordeno, mientras sostengo la puerta y los tres pasan por ella.

Cierro la puerta tras nosotros para obtener más privacidad y que no nos molesten. El guardia deja al príncipe sobre la cama y éste se resguarda bajo las sábanas porque empieza a tener frío. Le pido al guardia que salga y se quede en la puerta por si los necesitamos. Me aproximo a la cama, mientras el chico sale con la armadura resonando por los ligeros roces al andar, y observo que alguien ha dejado en la mesilla de noche lo que pedí en cocina. Hinata se endereza en la cama y me vigila mientras introduzco el paño en el interior del agua y lo humedezco bien. Ladeo el rostro, mientras mojo el paño, y frunzo el ceño amenazándole con la mirada.

— Vamos, túmbate. — le ordeno con un tono más duro de lo que esperaba. Sé que está lo suficientemente cansado porque obedece y se vuelve a recolocar con lentitud en la cama, mientras yo estrujo el paño para quitar el exceso de agua y se la pongo sobre la frente. — ¿Mejor?

— Sí… mucho mejor. Gracias. — me dice y percibo en su voz que se encuentra realmente mal. Más de lo que esperaba. No puedo evitar preocuparme más de lo debido.

— ¿Estás mal, verdad? No hace falta que finjas o disimules. Te lo noto en tu actitud… nos conocemos desde hace veintiún años… — le digo y Hinata, inesperadamente, me sonríe. Lo normal hubiese sido que me gritase y me contradijese, porque ambos odiamos quedar mal enfrente del otro, por lo que me sorprende su actitud. Sí que debe de estar enfermo…

— Bueno, solo me he levantado hoy bajo de defensas. Pero no te preocupes, ¡en serio!

Me siento encima de su cama y dejo caer el peso apoyando mis manos entre las piernas cortas de Hinata. Esta es de las pocas camas sin dosel que tenemos en el castillo, porque al pelirrojo no le gustan. Pero siempre hemos procurado que, por lo menos, tuviese los mejores colchones, los más mullidos y blanditos que se fabrican, durante estos años. La habitación en sí es grande y como Hinata es de esas personas que traen pocos objetos de su propio castillo, está más vacío de lo que estaría si fuese un cuarto de un invitado, por norma general, de la realeza. Lo único que tiene por en medio, son sus cinco baúles donde guarda su ropa, tanto de vestir para estar por el castillo, otras más ceremoniosas o de gala y las de combate. Su escritorio también anda algo desordenado, con varios pergaminos y una carta a medio escribir para sus padres, a pesar de que dentro de unos días vendrán a visitarnos para acudir al baile de mi cumpleaños. Doy un leve respingo cuando siento unos dedos tocando mi mano, pero mantengo mi compostura cuando me percato de que es Hinata, quien está posando su mano sobre la mía. Extrañamente, está suave.

— Creo que voy a dormirme un rato. ¿Podrías quedarte un rato hasta que me venza el sueño? — asiento dócilmente y me acomodo un poco. — Despiértame en unas horas. — observo como sus ojos se van entrecerrando poco a poco, hasta que lo hacen por completo.

Su respiración se aminora progresivamente pero más rápido de lo normal. De pequeños solíamos muchas veces compartir habitación y cama. Nos pasábamos las noches contándonos historias sobre constelaciones, brujos o animales fantásticos que habíamos leído en los libros de la Gran Biblioteca o que nos habían contado nuestra familia o sirvientes. Otras veces solo bromeábamos o nos reíamos asqueados por el olor a pies de no habernos duchado después de haber peleado. De hecho, mi recuerdo favorito de esas noches fue una vez que Hinata tenía los pies fríos y no paraba de tocarme con ellos, inconsciente o intencionadamente. Hasta que me enfadé y le eché de mi cuarto. Esa noche, el karma me lo devolvió, tuve una pesadilla horrible y acabe yéndome a su cuarto a dormir con él. Por lo que conozco muy bien su proceso y su respiración hasta que se duerme y esta vez, siento que algo extraño le pasa por la rapidez en que consigue quedarse dormido. Y por esta enfermedad tan repentina que se le ha manifestado. Pero decido que son percepciones mías y que es normal que esté cansado después de hacer tantos duelos en el día de hoy y los anteriores. Espero sentado varios minutos a los pies de su cama, tomándole de vez en cuando la temperatura con el dorso de la mano e intercambiándole el paño cuando veo que está seco. Cuando siento que está completamente dormido y ha pasado una hora decido salir de la habitación, con extremo sigilo para no despertarle, porque necesito despejarme y estirar las piernas. Entrecierro la ventana, aunque no del todo, para que no entre tanto aire pero si lo justo para que ventile la habitación. No puedo hacer mucho más por él, de momento, por lo que le dejo y cierro la puerta con cuidado. Los guardias de antes me saludan con una reverencia y yo les pido que vigilen la entrada a su cuarto, para que no le molesten y por si acaso necesitase o pasase algo si se despierta. Sospecho que algo está a punto de ocurrir. ¿Bueno o malo? No lo sé. Pero el presentimiento lleva postrado sobre mí desde hace un tiempo. Vagabundeo por los pasillos, contando las armaduras vacías de siglos de antigüedad que me voy cruzando a paso lento. Un par de gorriones entran por uno de los grandes ventanales, piando como locos, dando varias vueltas jugueteando entre ellos. Cuando uno iba a pillar al otro, éste lo esquivaba y planeaba hacia un lado distinto. Me recuerda al príncipe y a mí. Estoy tan medio ensimismado y distraído mirándolos que no me doy cuenta de que un sirviente pretende llamar mi atención desde el principio del pasillo. Se detiene delante de mí y, mientras intenta recobrar el aliento, me dice que el rey requiere de mis servicios. Decido no hacerle esperar más, porque sé que el chico se ha tirado su tiempo para encontrarme y, tras agradecerle, me dirijo a los aposentos de mi padre. Seguro que está allí bien entretenido mientras espera mi visita.

No me cuesta llegar a la habitación de mi padre. No por nada vivo aquí desde que nací y he tenido tiempo y un compañero de aventuras para inspeccionar todos los rincones del palacio. Me conozco todos los atajos y pasadizos secretos, como algunos callejones en el sótano del lugar, que conectaba con todos los recovecos del castillo. Sin embargo, no me hace falta usarlos porque solamente tengo que ir al ala oeste para ver a mi padre. Intento no distraerme con ningún otro estímulo o preocupación hacia Hinata, para hablar cuanto antes con él y volver con mi amigo. No puedo negar que ahora mismo solamente pienso en él. Cuando estoy ante su puerta, toco antes de pasar y me autoproclamo bienvenido a pasar, aunque sé antes de pisar un pie dentro que el rey está ocupado. Y, tal como me esperaba, nada más entrar me encuentro al rey con el capitán de la guardia real postrados en la cama. Una de las manos del soberano está acariciando el pelo blanco del soldado, mientras sus cuerpos medio desnudos se encuentran enfrentados el uno al otro con las piernas enrevesadas. Intento mantener la risa que casi se me escapa al ver la reacción de ambos al encontrármelos en principio de pleno ejercicio. Sugawara, el capitán de la guardia, se levanta sofocado y avergonzado y coge sus prendas, colocándoselas como buenamente puede y sale huyendo de escena. Mientras, el rey, como viene siendo la máxima autoridad del castillo, no le importa lo más mínimo que le haya pillado con las manos en la masa. Nunca mejor dicho. Más que pudoroso, está molesto por haberle interrumpido. Pero es problema suyo por haberme llamado. Si me esperaba, que no se hubiese entretenido con otros quehaceres.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me miráis así? Habéis sido vos quien me habéis mandado llamar. — replico ante su mirada y el rey espera a contestarme hasta que no se pone una túnica por encima para cubrir su torso desnudo. Le gusta detenerse en los pequeños detalles.

El rey se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mí en pocos pasos. Posa los dedos sobre mi barbilla y la sostiene en alto, observándome cuidadosamente. Vuelve a soltarme y se gira sobre sus pasos para volver a la cama.

— ¿Nervioso? Dentro de una semana será tu gran día. — se pasa la mano por su peinado corto castaño y se echa sobre la cama en una postura cómoda, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

— No. Ya sabes que me da igual el baile.

— Pues no debería dártela. Tienes que elegir a alguna chica, ya lo sabes. Eres el futuro de nuestro reino. No puedes mostrarte desinteresado, ¿qué pensarán nuestros súbditos? — me regaña y frunce el ceño molesto por mi apatía ante el asunto que asegurará el porvenir de nuestro reino.

— Ya sabes mi respuesta.

— La sé… ¿crees que me gusta obligarte a esto? Pero los nobles y algunos aristócratas me están agobiando día sí y otro también, en que debes casarte, que tienes una edad y mientras estés soltero y jugando a las espaditas no te tomarán en serio. Con esto último realmente coincido. Así que ya sabes, escoge a alguna chica, la que quieras… ¡me da igual! Quien sea estará bien. Hacemos el paripé de la boda y ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por nada. Me da igual si te decantas por acostarte con ella, con un sirviente o un caballo, mientras sea con discreción. Así que compórtate el sábado y da la mejor versión de ti mismo.

Aunque entiendo lo que me está diciendo, no puedo negar que el baile me sigue interesando lo más mínimo. Me da lo mismo el baile, mi cumpleaños o lo que sea. Ahora mismo, lo único en lo que pienso y me preocupa es en sí Hinata se recuperará pronto. Hinata. Quizás debería ver si está bien. Lleva un par de horas solo desde que me fui. Pero antes sé que debo terminar esta conversación, cortarla si es posible, para poder irme. Me acerco un par de pasos, me aparto un mechón negro de mi cara, e intento poner mi cara más animada e interesada posible. Aunque sea una fachada.

— Te prometo que pensaré sobre lo de animarme y mostrar mi mejor carácter en el baile. Seré el mejor príncipe que hayan visto.

— Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Puedes irte. Y no me molestes en un par de horas, estaré ocupado. — levanta la mano e indica con un gesto la puerta para indicarme que tengo permiso para irme. — Si ocurre algo o se pone peor el príncipe Hinata, avísame. — no me extraña que sepa sobre este asunto porque las noticias corren por palacio. Aunque me siento molesto de que se muestre más preocupado por juguetear con el capitán de la guardia real, que por el pelirrojo. Se supone que es nuestro invitado y es como si fuese un hijo suyo después de tantos años. Sin embargo, no me sorprende.

Me inclino ligeramente para hacerle una reverencia a mi padre y salgo con paso apresurado de la estancia. Sugawara está en la puerta, supongo que haciendo “guardia”, y le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y alzo mis cejas, divertido, por la situación anterior. Su cara denota que se siente avergonzando ante mi gesto, pero parece que no tanto cuando sigo mi camino y nada más darle la espalda, vuelve a entrar en el cuarto. Tengo muchos deseos de ver a Hinata y saber si está mejor, porque no era mi intención dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. ¿Y si se ha despertado y no me ve con él? ¿Y si necesita algo y no estoy? No me doy cuenta pero mi paso se apresura más de lo normal, como si mis pies fuesen contagiados con mi angustia y preocupación. Comienzo a correr con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que todo esté bien. Pero siento que algo va a estar mal. ¿Por qué pienso esto? Seguro que estará en su cama tan normal, tumbado y durmiendo, tal y como le he dejado cuando me fui. Pero el pensamiento de _“y si”_ , retumba y se repite en mi cabeza sin parar. Mi estómago se retuerce y me empieza a molestar, como si estuviese somatizando estos pensamientos. Necesito llegar. Ya. Escucho varios cuervos y, aunque no me extraño porque no es raro ver alguno por el castillo, se me pone la piel de gallina por el sonido de sus graznidos desesperados y furiosos. En uno de los pasillos que atravieso, observo por un ventanal como una bandada ligeramente grande de cuervos cruzan el patio hacia la izquierda, por donde estoy yendo. Sin embargo, aunque eso explica el sonido anterior, no me paro a pensar cuál es su destino o porque son tantos, porque estoy concentrado en mantener mi respiración para aguantar más tiempo corriendo y hacer todo el camino de la habitación de mi padre a la del príncipe en un cuarto de tiempo. De normal, hubiese tardado veinte minutos, pero consigo llegar en cinco minutos. Cruzo la esquina que da a ese pasillo y me percato de que algo anda mal. Quizás fuese mi ansiedad o preocupación, pero sé que no es eso. Es ese presentimiento. Y este se ve acrecentado cuando veo a los dos guardias, que estaban apostados en su puerta, con la oreja puesta en la madera y con las espadas desenvainadas, preparados para entrar. Comienzo a asustarme y derrapo al llegar a su puerta, y abro sin llamar dando un portazo, cogiendo la iniciativa y asustando a ambos guardias por mi urgencia y violencia. Pero mis miedos se ven confirmados. Estoy dentro y la estancia está llena de plumas blancas del almohadón y de plumas negras que no sé reconocer ahora mismo de donde pueden proceder. No me paro a observarlas, porque estoy atónito por cómo está todo de desordenado. Más si acaso de cómo se encontraba. Pero lo peor es que Hinata ha desaparecido. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte y siento que me falta el aire de manera progresiva. Corro hacia la cama, hiperventilando por la angustia de su desaparición y no entender nada, mientras tiro de las sábanas buscándole aunque sé que es imposible que esté allí escondido. Mi vista se desliza a la ventana y voy directo hacia allá, tropezándome con las sábanas caídas por el suelo al haberlas lanzado antes por el aire. Consigo levantarme cómo puedo del suelo y corro hacia la ventana. Me agarro al quicio de madera, apretando mis dedos sobre ella y se empiezan a poner rojos de la fuerza que utilizo. Pero no siento el dolor. Miro a través del ventanal, pero noto que me cuesta enfocar la vista porque se me pone borrosa por las lágrimas, dejando paso a los sollozos. Siento que la angustia me está devorando por completo y me imagino cayendo a un pozo oscuro e infinito, sin ninguna manera de poder salir de allí. Hinata, ¿dónde estás? Por culpa de respirar entrecortadamente y de forma tan pesada, mi cabeza se nubla también, la habitación me da vueltas y antes de cerrar los ojos por completo para caer convaleciente al suelo, lo último que contemplo es la bandada de cuervos negros como la noche cruzando el patio, como si se estuviesen riendo y despidiéndose de mí.


	2. ACTO II. BÚSQUEDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tras recuperarse del desmayo, decide adentrarse al bosque con algunos guardias esperando encontrar a Hinata o buscar alguna pista de su paradero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos y comentario! 
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho el segundo capítulo.

Mi consciencia viaja yendo y viniendo durante un par de horas. En cierto momento escucho a varias personas conversando al lado de mi cama sobre la desaparición del príncipe, sin embargo, estoy tan cansado y me siento tan mal que no soy capaz de entender qué es lo que dicen. Al cabo de un rato consigo abrir los ojos aunque me cuesta un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Ahora me siento mucho mejor que antes y por lo menos no siento ningún mareo. El olor a sopa recién hecha procede de mi mesilla donde han dejado un plato con algo de pan para acompañar. Una tímida luz que entra por la ventana porque las vaporosas cortinas están medio extendidas, ilumina la habitación y me hace pensar que estamos a principios de la tarde. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y, de repente, recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado antes de desmayarme, volviendo a sentir esa opresión en el pecho que me obliga a elevar la parte superior de mi cuerpo de la cama. Mis manos agarran instintivamente las sábanas con fuerza y me cuesta respirar.

— Hinata… No está. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Me levanto de forma apresurada de la cama, tropezándome con mis pies, pero no me detengo y voy hacia el armario. El protocolo me dice que debo avisar a los sirvientes para que elijan mi ropa y me vistan, pero no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías. Hinata está desaparecido y necesito encontrarle. Mi mente comienza a divagar, pensando diferentes opciones de lo que ha podido pasar. ¿Se ha escapado o le han secuestrado? Por la escena que me encontré con todo desordenado y la almohada destrozada puedo creer que la primera opción está más que descartada. Vale. Le han secuestrado. Pero la siguiente pregunta es, ¿cómo? Si hubiese sido por la puerta principal me hubiese enterado antes de entrar y el guarda me hubiese avisado o le habrían dejado convaleciente. Pero en el interior de la habitación la única otra salida es la ventana. Sin embargo, existía otro inconveniente en esta teoría. El cuarto donde duerme Hinata está en un segundo piso, ¿cómo pudo salir por ahí y no morir? No escuché gritos en el patio antes de desmayarme, por lo que dudo que esté muerto. ¿Se lo llevaron por el techo? Una opción plausible si no fuese porque el castillo al estar amurallado está lleno de guardias por todos lados y lo hubiesen visto por algún lado. Por lo tanto, no me quedan muchas opciones por no decir ninguna o por lo menos alguna con sentido.

Me empieza a doler la cabeza porque no paro de rumiar en mi cabeza posibles situaciones del estado de Hinata, la preocupación por su desaparición y porque soy incapaz de entender qué es lo que está pasando. Decido que lo mejor es que empiece a buscar por el bosque, ya que del castillo se habrán encargado de ponerlo patas arriba para encontrarle durante mi ausencia. Termino de vestirme con las ropas que me suelo poner para salir del castillo, un traje hecho con unas telas más duras que de costumbre para evitar roturas por las ramas del bosque o los arbustos. Lo que llevo puesto se compone de una chaqueta con doble forro, que va encima de una camisa básica y unas calzas en la parte inferior, todo de color crema. Tras terminar de amarrarme la chaqueta para que no se me abra, me acerco a la mesilla de noche y me obligo a tomarme la sopa porque sé que lo voy a necesitar si voy a estar toda la tarde buscando. Necesitaré energías. Está un poco fría, pero prefiero no perder más el tiempo pidiendo en que me la calienten, así que me la tomo a regañadientes. Cuando acabo, vuelvo a dejar todo como estaba y salgo de la estancia, tras ponerme las botas y coger antes mi espada y el cinto.

Abro las puertas de mi habitación de un golpe, asustando a los cuatro guardias que están custodiando mi puerta. Les ordeno que me acompañen al bosque y ellos no oponen ninguna resistencia y tampoco es que puedan negarse si es una orden mía, así que nos dirigimos directamente a las cuadras. Durante el camino por los pasillos y bajando las escaleras, aviso a varios sirvientes de que pongan las monturas a los caballos y a otros de que le digan a mi padre a dónde voy. Mientras recorremos el castillo hasta salir de allí, noto que tanto los sirvientes como la guardia real están de un lado para otro, frenéticos, hablando sobre la desaparición de Hinata y buscándolo por todas partes, aunque sin éxito. Y lo sé no porque hablen alto del tema sino que cuando paso por su lado, bajan la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible y es eso mismo lo que me indica que hablan de mí y el príncipe. O eso es lo que supongo. De todas formas, otros no son tan cuidadosos con el volumen de su voz o llevan una expresión de agobio en la cara, que me confirman mis sospechas de que Hinata no está en el castillo.

Llegamos a las cuadras siguiendo el camino pedregoso que nos lleva hasta ellas. El sonido característico de las piedrecitas bajo la suela de nuestras botas en cierta manera me relaja. Nada más entrar uno de los caballerizos me acerca mi caballo ya preparado, agarrado por las riendas. Es uno de los más majestuosos y fuertes de los que poseemos, de color blanco y varias manchas negras repartidas por todo el lomo. Lo tengo conmigo desde que mi padre me lo regaló con diez años. No entiendo mucho del tema, porque realmente no me interesa, pero es un pura sangre y era de los más rápidos que habían criado ya que para mí, que soy el príncipe, se supone que debían darme el que mejor cualidades abarcase. Sin embargo, para mí eso siempre ha sido lo de menos, ya que nada más verle me enamoré de él y con los años construimos una relación de confianza entre ambos. Me conoce tanto que a veces no hace falta que le pida lo que quiero. Solo con un sonido o la forma de colocarme sobre la montura, él ya sabe si debe correr o detenerse. Agradezco a los caballerizos por la prisa en colocar la silla y las riendas en tan poco tiempo. Estoy terminando de recolocar la silla para subirme encima del animal, cuando oigo la voz de mi padre llamándome por detrás. Vuelvo mi rostro, lo justo para mirarnos a los ojos pero no detengo mi acción de coger el impulso e instalarme sobre el caballo. El asiento se amolda a mi trasero a la perfección, aunque sé que dentro de un rato me dolerán las piernas de ir a horcajadas. Es lo que más odio de montar a caballo.

— Tobio, ¿a dónde piensas que vas? ¡No puedes ponerte en peligro! Ya irán los guardias a buscarle, quédate en el castillo. No vayas. — me ordena y puedo ver que aunque intenta en su tono de voz disimular el terror y la preocupación por mi integridad, sus ojos me demuestran lo contrario. — Ya bastante tenemos con una desaparición para que te pase algo a ti también. — hace un gesto con la mano para que baje del caballo pero hago caso omiso.

— Agradezco tu preocupación. — siento que se alivia antes de que continúe con lo que tenía pensado decir. — Pero me voy a buscarlo. Tiene que estar en el bosque… si corro quizás lo encuentre sano y salvo y no será demasiado tarde… — frunzo el ceño, porque sé que mi padre está a punto de replicarme y pedir a los guardias que me arresten y me encierren en mi cuarto para que no salga del castillo. Es muy dado a hacerlo cuando alguien le dice algo que no quiere escuchar o le da la contraria. No sería la primera vez que me llevan al cuarto por desobedecer, sobre todo cuando era pequeño. Inhalo aire muy fuerte para coger fuerzas y enfrentarme a mi padre. Esta vez, yo decido que quiero hacer.— ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME QUIETO SIN HACER NADA SABIENDO QUE PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! — grito, tirando mi último cartucho, y acto seguido tiro de las cuerdas, señalando al caballo que eche a correr hacia las puertas. 

Mis cuatro guardias deben reaccionar rápido cuando ven que he echado a galopar sin avisar y me siguen por detrás. Recorremos uno de los patios hasta la salida del castillo, con los cascos de los caballos apretando el paso contra el pavimento de la entrada principal de la fortaleza acompañándonos. Puedo oír los gritos de mi padre pidiéndome que vuelva, pero es demasiado tarde para ello. Para alcanzar el bosque, necesitamos pasar por las afueras de la ciudad principal que está a diez minutos del palacio a caballo. Cuando pasamos por ella, observo que algunos habitantes se sorprenden al vernos pasar galopando en nuestros caballos a toda prisa porque es raro que la realeza o personas del castillo salgan por esa zona. Aun así, tenemos suerte de que no haya muchas personas fuera de sus casas por el frío que hace esa tarde, porque así no correrán muchos rumores. Lo último que queremos es que brote el caos por la desaparición del príncipe. Para eso ya estoy yo, que solo me hace falta comerme todas las partes del cuerpo porque las uñas se me quedan cortas para eliminar la tensión y la angustia.

A la media hora de pasar de largo las afueras de la ciudad nos adentramos en el bosque, por lo que aminoramos la marcha para observar mejor cada rincón y recoveco en busca de Hinata. Al principio, la vegetación es escasa pero nada más avanzar unos kilómetros, la cantidad de arbustos y árboles aumenta, dando una sensación de claustrofobia. De vez en cuando escuchamos a lo lejos animales correteando que no reconocemos junto con el piar de algunos pájaros en las copas de los árboles. Puedo sentir en varias ocasiones que nos observan. Además, recuerdo que corren distintas leyendas sobre este sitio, por lo que es más seguro ir con pies de plomo y estar atentos a cualquier mínimo detalle. La más sonada de todas ellas es que hay un brujo en la parte más oscura y alejada del bosque, tirando para el interior de las montañas. No he oído muchas historias de él, solo las pocas veces que he bajado al pueblo por un recado o lo que he leído en libros de la Gran Biblioteca, aunque nunca se le ha visto en persona y muchos de los datos que existen están sesgados o malinterpretados. Sin embargo, cuentan que si te metes con el brujo es probable que te hechice en un animal en el mejor de los casos o que te asesine en el peor de ellos. También comentan que hace todo tipo de pociones y que le gusta jugar a provocar situaciones comprometidas entre los habitantes o los aristócratas ya que puede cambiar su imagen física en la que desee sin ningún esfuerzo y de esa manera pasar desapercibido o hacerse pasar por alguno de los protagonistas.

A medida que vamos penetrando en el bosque la oscuridad va engulléndonos más y más, debido a que las copas de los árboles se van aproximando hasta solaparse entre ellos, evitando que entre la poca luminosidad que proyecta el sol del que por sí tiene ya que nos encontramos a mediados de Diciembre. Decido que es mejor que encendamos algunas de las antorchas para tener mayor visibilidad. No es que nos hagan falta totalmente, pero a la larga nos irá resultando más cómodo para ver. De vez en cuando nos alteramos y varios escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo ante sonidos inesperados como una rama que se rompe, pájaros que echan a volar, animales que nos observan o el crepitar del fuego de la antorcha. Tampoco ayuda que no podamos ver con una mayor precisión. Cuando llevamos ya un par de horas entre tanta oscuridad y el agobio empieza a acosarnos, nos percatamos de que a lo lejos hay un destello. Me siento como si estuviese en la metáfora de cuándo vas a morir y ves una luz al final del túnel. Puede ser alguna especie de trampa pero estamos tan desesperados por poder ver por nuestra propia cuenta y sentir espacio libre para estirarnos, que obligamos a los caballos a que galopen hasta esa luminiscencia que nos llama como si fuéramos mosquitos atraídos por la luz.

Mientras más nos vamos acercando, los árboles vuelven a separarse unos de otros y da paso a un prado que rodea a un inmenso lago. Las conocidas montañas que separan mi reino del que se encuentra al sur lo rodean. El sol está a medio camino para ocultarse entre ellas y desprende un tono dorado anaranjado precioso que se refleja en el agua que está en calma. Estoy tan cansado por toda la búsqueda infructuosa que si me quedo mirándolo podría quedarme dormido sobre la hierba. Decidimos atar los caballos alrededor de algunos árboles y nos aproximamos al agua para beber un poco. No soy consciente de lo deshidratado que estoy hasta que no me tiro mínimo tres minutos bebiendo agua y mojándome la cara para retirarme el sudor del cuerpo. Noto que el ambiente está cargado y tenso por la frustración y el cansancio, porque la batida está siendo mucho más dura de lo que pensaba en un primer momento. Estoy ensimismado mirando el lago, sentado sobre la hierba salvajada, cuando uno de mis guardias toca levemente mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

— Parece que no encontramos nada, señor. — me dice Tanaka.

Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta, gracias por la aclaración. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Sin embargo, sé que ellos no tienen la culpa y poso mi mano sobre su hombro para transmitirle una calma que no siento.

— Seguiremos buscando. — contesto tajante. Vuelvo mi vista a las hipnóticas ondas que forma el agua del lago. Hay algo en ellas que me atrapan totalmente y me cuesta despegar la mirada. Aunque ahora mismo mis pensamientos son para el príncipe desaparecido. — Tiene que estar en algún sitio… — esta vez murmuro porque es más una idea en voz alta que algo que quisiese decirle a Tanaka.

— No quiero ponerme en vuestra contra… pero va a oscurecer de un momento a otro y ya sabe de las historias que cuentan… — ahora quién me habla es Ennoshita, al que clavo mi mirada ordenándole que se calle. No quiero escuchar más. — Lo siento, no quería importunarle.

— Si digo que seguiremos explorando un par de horas más es lo que haremos. Ahora en marcha. Acerquémonos a las montañas. — cuando digo esta palabra, los cuatro guardias se miran los unos a los otros y comienzan a murmurar algo. — ¿Qué pasa? — les espeto porque no me gusta que cuchicheen sobre mí y menos en mis narices. No es propio de mí ser tan rudo ni desagradable con los guardias porque no me gusta usar mi relación de poder respecto a ellos, pero la ocasión me incita a portarme así. Y, en realidad, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Pero me gustaría que todo el mundo se pusiese en mi lugar por una maldita vez. Si su mejor amigo o una persona cercana a ellos hubiese desaparecido, ¿no querrían buscarlo hasta caer desvanecidos? ¿Hasta acabar con todas las opciones posibles y existentes?

— Ya sabe… las historias dicen que en las montañas vive ese brujo. ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿No era algo como Okanawa? — pregunta Tanaka, rascándose la barbilla pensativo y luego pasando la mano por su pelo rapado, mirando hacia las montañas.

— No, es Oikawa. — soy yo el que responde. Se supone que tienen miedo de él y ni siquiera saben su maldito nombre. — Pero eso son solamente cuentos. No hay registros verídicos de su existencia ni nunca se le ha visto en persona, aunque se hayan documentado casos de sus fechorías.

— Aun así… quedará poco para que el sol se ponga y podría ponerse complicado volver. — responde Ennoshita con calma y me sostiene la mirada. — Señor, sé que usted tiene la última palabra, pero tampoco puede pedirnos que arriesguemos su vida y la nuestra para seguir ninguna pista. No es seguro seguir dando vueltas y perdernos en el bosque.

Cavilo por unos momentos lo que me ha dicho el guardia. En parte tiene razón. Por no decir por completo. No tengo ninguna pista del paradero de Hinata, apenas conocemos esta parte del bosque y, para colmo, está apunto de anochecer. Sin embargo, si pienso solamente en abandonar por ese día su búsqueda y volver a casa, la ansiedad no me deja ni respirar. Y los pensamientos de culpabilidad y frustración me comen. Pero no puedo alargar esto más por hoy y necesito mantener la calma, tanto la mía como la de ellos. Por lo que accedo a la propuesta de Ennoshita para tranquilidad de los demás.

— Dejaremos que los caballos descansen y beban un poco mientras revisamos esta zona a pie a ver si encontramos alguna señal de donde puede estar el príncipe Hinata. En media hora volvemos al castillo. ¿Os parece mejor idea? — todos asienten y ponen su mano recta sobre su frente, juntando sus pies, en señal de que han escuchado y acatan mi orden.

Nos distribuimos la zona del claro y alrededores para no dejar ningún recoveco ni ninguna zona sin examinar. Decidimos dividirnos en parejas y de esa forma quedamos Ennoshita con Tsukishima y yo con Tanaka y, como somos impares, el guarda que no tiene pareja se queda vigilando a los caballos. Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la zona de la derecha del lago y profundizamos de nuevo entre los árboles sin apresurarnos, para no tropezar con ninguna raíz saliente del suelo. De nuevo no tardamos en vernos rodeados de arbustos enormes con espinas que son difíciles de atravesar. Extrañamente, el lugar se encuentra tranquilo y apenas escuchamos ruidos y es algo que nos escama pero no tenemos tiempo de hacernos preguntas porque en poco tiempo tendremos que dar la vuelta. Me sobresalto cuando Tanaka toca mi hombro sin avisar, provocando que me dé la vuelta, asustado, y desenvaino la espada dejándola a unos milímetros de su cuello. A veces, en este tipo de situaciones desearía no tener tan buenos reflejos. Suspiro tras verle, dándome cuenta de lo que podría haber sido un error por culpa de mi hipervigilancia y vuelvo a envainar la espada.

— Avísame de otra manera, podría haberte mat… — Tanaka pone su mano sobre mi boca y con la otra me agarra por el hombro dando un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta escondernos al lado de un arbusto con ayuda de sus ramas.

Con su mano en mi boca, me obliga a mover levemente el rostro para que mire un pájaro que había detrás de mí. Vuelvo ligeramente la vista hacia Tanaka y pone uno de sus dedos en su propia boca indicándome que no haga ruido para no espantarle.

— Es un cuervo… pero es muy raro que esté este pájaro aquí. No son comunes, suelen estar más cerca de la ciudad… — me susurra y baja tanto la voz para no asustarlo que me cuesta hasta distinguir sus palabras.

Asiento ligeramente en silencio y vuelvo a observar al cuervo. Mi mente me envía un flashback de cuando me desmayé, concretamente los minutos anteriores a ello. Mi vista estaba emborronada y notaba mi cara húmeda de las lágrimas, pero enfoco esta vez la atención en el recuerdo a lo que contemplé tras la ventana. Una bandada de numerosos cuervos negros sobrevolando el patio. Uno de ellos me recuerda al que tengo justo enfrente. Retorno mis sentidos y mi mente al bosque y al presente. El cuervo que parece que nos escudriña con sus ojos negros, es más pequeño de lo normal aunque eso no quita su majestuosidad y el brillo de sus plumas. Por eso, me doy cuenta de que es uno de los que vi antes de caer al suelo convaleciente. Sus plumas hacen una especie de destello por el reflejo del sol, tanto que podría cegarte en comparación con los demás cuervos que eran más opacos y menos llamativos. No me doy cuenta pero mi cuerpo está avanzando solo hasta el árbol, donde el cuervo está apoyado en una de sus ramas. Algo en su mirada me está queriendo decir algo, como si quisiese prevenirme. Puedo percibir que Tanaka me está gritando advirtiéndome de un peligro pero yo no puedo apartar mis cinco sentidos de ese cuervo. Estoy a unos metros y alargo mi mano hacia la rama, a la cual llego perfectamente con mi altura, para intentar acariciarlo. Sus ojos negros brillan intensamente fijos en mí y empieza a removerse y graznar. El sonido me despierta de mi ensoñación y ahora puedo escuchar los gritos de Tanaka con claridad. No me doy cuenta de que he salido del arbusto hasta entonces.

— ¡SEÑOR, CUIDADO!

Se abalanza sobre mí para aplacarme al suelo y un búho enorme aparece sobrevolando nuestras cabezas, sin parar de bufar y ulular. Siento que tengo la boca llena de tierra de haberme estampado y apremio a Tanaka para que se aparte de encima de mí porque una bandada enorme de cuervos viene hacia allí siguiendo al búho, con el mismo propósito que el anterior. Algunos de ellos se estampan contra nosotros y otros planean a nuestro alrededor, mientras nos pican y arañan por todas partes del cuerpo. Nos levantamos como podemos, intentando desprendernos de ellos porque es imposible desplazarnos y con esfuerzo desenvainamos nuestras espadas y damos bandazos con ellas para quitárnoslos de encima. Sus graznidos penetran por nuestros oídos, siendo muy molestos y me siento aturdido porque siento que estoy perdiendo algo de sangre en algunas heridas provocadas por ellos. Consigo estocar a varios cuervos y cuando los dejamos desconcertados, aprovechamos ese momento para echar a correr de nuevo hacia el lago. Los otros tres guardias nos esperan y están desatando con tranquilidad los caballos sin saber lo que les espera. Cuando salimos al claro, elevamos Tanaka y yo nuestros brazos para llamar su atención.

— ¡CORRED! — gritamos al unísono.

Entretanto los cuervos consiguen salir de la confusión dentro del bosque y algunos de ellos nos siguen, aproximándose cada vez más a nosotros. Puedo escuchar sus graznidos más desesperados y más cerca de lo que están. Mi respiración está entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico y los arañazos y picotazos han dejado parte de mi traje desgarrado y manchado de sangre. Tanaka no tiene mejor aspecto que yo. Los guardias al darse cuenta al ver la bandada enorme que nos persigue y de la que se avecina, se montan en sus respectivos caballos y yo como puedo acerco mis dedos a mi boca y silbo. Mi caballo advierte mi llamada y galopa hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a la par de donde estamos. Agarro como puedo las riendas, consiguiéndolo a la segunda vez, porque mis manos resbalan a causa del sudor y como puedo me impulso para subirme a la montura. Tanaka me grita ayuda y alargo una de mis manos hacia él. El guardia me coge de la mano, aferrándola con fuerza y tiro con todas mis fuerzas, logrando sentarse detrás de mí. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y grito al caballo para que corra hacia el bosque. Los cuervos no se rinden y nos siguen con sus graznidos aterradores pero al tiempo y cuando nos vamos adentrando de nuevo en la oscuridad dejan de perseguirnos como por arte de magia. No podemos evitar seguir sintiéndonos en peligro por lo que continuamos nuestro camino, sin mirar atrás, llevándonos arañazos y rasguños por parte de la frondosa vegetación de esa parte del bosque y no nos detenemos hasta que llegamos sanos y salvos al castillo, asustados y sin comprender que acaba de pasar dentro de ese bosque. Sin embargo, en mis ojos no paro de visualizar a ese pequeño cuervo majestuoso y retengo el pensamiento de que su mirada me transmitía más paz que terror, en comparación con los otros pájaros. Una sospecha se revuelve en mi corazón y me expresa que deseo verlo de nuevo.


	3. ACTO III: CUERVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama parte por la noche al lago de nuevo para encontrar alguna respuesta al enigma de donde está Hinata y, concretamente, sobre el cuervo que le avisó del ataque de la bandada en el bosque.

Conseguimos llegar al castillo vivos, pero no totalmente ilesos. En mayor o menor medida, todos nos encontramos con rasguños por los arbustos de haber galopado con los caballos de vuelta y con heridas por los picotazos y arañazos de las garras de la bandada de cuervos que nos perseguían. Dejamos los caballos en los establos y nos dirigimos al interior del castillo, acompañados de varios sirvientes y el médico, que nos va observando durante el camino al interior, sobre todo a los que están peor. Yo soy uno de ellos. Al haber sido impactado directamente por la bandada en el interior del bosque, al igual que Tanaka, tengo múltiples arañazos, algunos un poco profundos, y me duele mover el brazo. Me acompañan a mi cuarto, custodiado por otros dos guardias porque los míos están siendo curados de sus propias heridas. El camino a mi habitación nunca se me hizo tan eterno como en este momento, porque solo tengo ganas de retirarme y descansar varias horas sin que me molesten y reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado. Nada más pisar mi cuarto, me dejo caer sobre la cama con los brazos húmedos por la pomada cicatrizante que me han puesto y cierro los ojos, sin el objetivo de quedarme dormido. Pero lo hago.

Sueño con el cuervo que Tanaka y yo nos encontramos en el bosque. Sus alas negras brillan con cierto resplandor y me mira fijamente, intentando decirme algo. No lo pensé en su momento pero ahora en mi sueño siento que me es familiar. Cuando vuelvo a quedarme hipnotizado, como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, consigue que me distraiga y de repente me veo rodeado por múltiples cuervos más grandes, casi podría decir que enormes, envolviendo mi cuerpo y me veo abrumado y agobiado. Lo último que veo antes de despertarme son los ojos del búho gigantesco que me atacó.

Me despierto sudando más de lo normal que cuando suelo tener una pesadilla y me siento sobre la cama, mirando al suelo. Me levanto y me mojo la cara con el agua que tengo en un cuenco en la mesilla, que lo habrán dejado mientras estaba durmiendo. Siento las gotas recorrerme la cara, algunas más rápidas que otras y dejo que me refresquen mientras se deslizan por mi rostro. No me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando hasta que suelto un sollozo leve involuntario. No puedo evitar acordarme de Hinata y preguntarme donde se encuentra. Si estará vivo o no lo estará. Si pensará que lo he abandonado o no lo estoy buscando. Si cree que no me importa. Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando estos pensamientos que intentan abrumarme y me seco la cara con la manga de la camisa. Bajo la mirada y puedo ver mi brazo por la luz de la luna y observo que se encuentra mucho mejor que antes y ya no me duele. Agradezco que tengamos a los mejores médicos en palacio.

Me aproximo a la ventana y me fijo en la puerta del castillo, que tengo suerte de que puedo verla a través de ella. Hay algunos guardias pero eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí. Desde pequeño conozco varias rutas y pasadizos secretos del castillo que me ayudaban a escapar cuando necesitaba un descanso de tantas normas y disciplina. Así que tomo esa decisión. Está claro que no puedo quedarme más tiempo de brazos cruzados. Hinata podría estar en peligro, aunque nunca lo pueda saber con seguridad. Pero si lo han secuestrado (y esa teoría es la más probable) tengo que encontrarlo cuanto antes. Mientras salgo de mi cuarto con sigilo, aprovechando que mis guardias están adormilados, me dirijo hacia el tapiz del tercer piso. En algún pasillo debo quedarme resguardado detrás de alguna de las armaduras que decoran la pared, porque me encuentro a algunos guardias custodiando la zona. Hasta que no se van a otro lado a hacer la ronda no puedo continuar mi camino. El tapiz que oculta el pasadizo no está muy lejos de mi habitación por lo que llego sin muchas complicaciones y sin ser visto por nadie. El tapiz está decorado con una imagen de algunos de mis antepasados que gobernaron en este mismo castillo. Lo aparto a un lado, provocando una oleada de polvo de no haber sido limpiada en años, y me escurro por detrás, girando dos ladrillos para activar la entrada a uno de los pasadizos. Bingo. La puerta del pasadizo se abre haciendo un poco de estruendo y entro, colocando de nuevo los ladrillos y el tapiz antes de seguir mi camino. Tengo suerte de que en el tercer piso no haya muchos guardias vigilando porque suelen estar las habitaciones vacías en esa área. Durante el paseo hasta el final del túnel del que me ayudo para ver con una antorcha, solamente pienso en Hinata. Pero, extrañamente, también recuerdo a ese cuervo. Me vuelve a venir a mi memoria la imagen de la bandada de cuervos cruzando el patio cuando me di cuenta de que Hinata había desaparecido. Algo me dice que ambos eventos están relacionados y tienen algo que ver. Quizás si lo encuentro, pueda averiguar algo sobre Hinata. Tengo suerte de conocer a la perfección este pasadizo, de todas las veces que el príncipe y yo nos hemos escapado para ir a la ciudad por la noche y liberarnos de la atadura y nuestro rol de la monarquía, por eso sé en qué partes tengo que tener más cuidado por donde piso, ya que pueden ser algo traicioneras las piedras del suelo. Cuando consigo llegar al final del pasadizo y salgo del castillo, vuelvo a colocar los ladrillos para evitar que se den cuenta de que alguien ha pasado por allí. No hace falta que piense hacia donde tengo que dirigirme, porque ya he tomado una decisión. Me quiero arriesgar a volver al lago porque si mi teoría es correcta, si vuelvo a encontrar a ese cuervo extraño, quizás descubra algo sobre el paradero de mi amigo.

Antes del bosque, cuando paso por las afueras del pueblo, decido coger prestado un caballo de una cuadra que me encuentro de paso, aunque dejo una bolsita llena de monedas de oro por las molestias, ya que no sé si podré devolverlo. Todo depende de los riesgos que me puedan estar esperando en el lago. Uno de los inconvenientes de haber utilizado el pasadizo para escapar es que me deja fuera del castillo y tener que volver a entrar a por mi caballo y lo que eso supone, sería arriesgarme demasiado a que me pillaran. Por eso, la mejor opción, aunque no me guste coger prestado un caballo a uno de los pueblerinos, es esta. Me monto en el caballo que he escogido y me dirijo, esta vez sí, hacia el bosque sin detenerme en ningún sitio más.

Como tengo buena memoria recuerdo el camino de ida para llegar al claro del lago, por lo que fuerzo al caballo a ir al galope a pesar de llevarme algún rasguño de varios arbustos con espinas. Soy consciente de que si el bosque de por sí cuando es de día es peligroso, por la noche lo es aún más. Pero, afortunadamente, no me ocurre nada fuera de lo normal ni me encuentro ningún peligro, a excepción de algunos ruidos molestos como búhos o lechuzas ululando y observándome en la oscuridad, aullidos de lobo que me estremecen y ruidos de animales escondiéndose en los arbustos por la luz de mi antorcha al pasar cerca de ellos. Llego al lago sin muchas complicaciones y antes de medianoche. No pensé que fuese a ser posible, pero el claro del bosque donde se encuentra el lago se ve incluso más iluminado que antes por la luna. El caballo desciende la velocidad y trota hasta el borde del agua, donde me bajo al suelo. Ato al animal en el árbol más cercano y decido revisar la zona derecha, donde me encontré al cuervo. Comienzo a caminar con paso seguro hacia allí, cuando un destello en el cielo llama mi atención ya que detecto que no se debe por la luna. Sobrevuela el cielo, acercándose a la mitad del lago y dirigiéndose hacia la orilla, hasta detenerse en el agua, rebotando varios metros. De repente, varias luces aparecen y me obligan a entrecerrar los ojos porque no puedo ver nada y molesta a mi vista. Las numerosas luces rodean a lo que he visto caer y estas ejercen mucha fuerza, creando una especie de viento que me fuerza a dar varios pasos atrás, encogiéndome un poco y colocando mis brazos alrededor de mi rostro para evitar que varias piedrecitas y arena de la orilla me den con mayor impacto en el cuerpo o me entren en los ojos. Poco a poco, empieza a amainar y las luces se van apagando, dejando caer varias plumas negras y observo que, a cincuenta metros de la orilla, un chico ha caído sobre el agua. Tengo que restregar los párpados con mis manos y volver a mirar porque no creo nada de lo que he visto. Y de a quién veo en el agua. Inconscientemente, mis piernas comienzan a correr hacia al agua y aunque siento que mis pies se van encharcando y poco a poco mi parte inferior se va mojando, me da igual. Recorro esos cincuenta metros lo más rápido que puedo, a pesar de que el agua me vuelve más pesado y me cuesta avanzar. Cuando llego a la zona donde ha caído, recojo al chico entre mis brazos. Acaricio su cara y percibo que intenta abrir los ojos.

— Hinata… Hinata, soy yo. — le digo con un tono de voz calmado. Lo último que quiero es abrumarle ahora, después de esa caída accidentada.

Abre sus ojos por completo y aprecio que le cuesta unos segundos enfocar la vista y reconocerme. Cuando lo hace, se me tira encima, escondiendo su rostro sobre mis hombros y apretándome para sí. No quiero separarme de él y no le dejo cuando percibo que intenta moverse. Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y lo levanto como puedo del agua. Me cuesta avanzar por el agua hacia la orilla y más con el peso de Hinata sobre mí, pero no me importa. Cuando llego a la hierba del prado, lo dejo sobre el suelo con delicadeza y me siento enfrente de él, observándole.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No habrás tragado agua, no? — pregunto y una de mis manos se mueve hasta su mejilla y la sostengo en ella. Su piel está suave, fría y húmeda. Ambos estamos mojados.

— No, no te preocupes. — su mirada torna de cariño a preocupación en un segundo y empieza a mirar alrededor nuestra con cara de terror. No entiendo que es lo que está ocurriendo. Deberíamos estar volviendo juntos a palacio.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le imito, ansioso, aunque sin saber qué tengo que buscar. Pero sus manos detienen mi rostro y mueve ligeramente mi cabeza hacia el enfrente, para que le mire a los ojos.

— Escucha, Kageyama. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? Vente conmigo, volvamos al castillo. — mi voz sale entrecortada por la angustia y por el desconcierto de no entender porque tiene tanta prisa. Noto sus pupilas fijas en mí y puedo percibir su determinación.

— No puedo, príncipe… escucha. — sostiene con mayor fuerza mi rostro, tanto que siento sus uñas clavarse levemente sobre mis mejillas. — ¿Te acuerdas del cuervo que viste antes?

— Eras tú…el pequeño… ¿Eras tú? — sé que le ha molestado que diga lo de pequeño por el minúsculo gesto que hacen sus cejas, como siempre que se enfada por decirle algo relacionado con su pequeña estatura. — Sabía que ese cuervo intentaba decirme algo… ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

— Sí, era yo. Quería advertirte sobre el búho… No es un búho normal y corriente. — traga saliva, lo noto nervioso. Sé que le debe estar costando mantenerse sereno y buscar las palabras acertadas para explicármelo, porque suele ser una persona que dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. Tiene que ser algo complicado. Mi preocupación sigue ahí y tengo mil preguntas que hacerle, pero decido esperar a que hable. Aunque lo único que me apetece es abrazarle y llevármelo al castillo, huyendo de ese bosque maldito y no regresar nunca más. — Tienes que creerme todo lo que te voy a decir. Prométemelo, Kageyama.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasa?!

— Promételo, por favor.

— Sí, lo prometo. Lo dices como si no hubiese visto transformarte de cuervo a tu persona. Después de eso, me creo lo que sea. — replico y me cruzo de brazos, molesto. Me estoy poniendo muy nervioso y estoy inquieto. Porque también le noto a él así y sé que aunque nos hayamos reencontrado no es momento de felicitaciones, porque presiento por sus nervios que estamos en peligro. — Venga, dilo ya.

— ¿Conoces las historias sobre el brujo que habita en las montañas?

— ¿Hablas de Oikawa? — siento como Hinata se estremece cuando pronuncio su nombre. Enarco una ceja, escamado. Me empiezo a percatar de lo que ha podido pasar. — ¿Ha sido él quién te ha transformado en cuervo?

El pelirrojo mira al suelo y noto como su mirada comienza a humedecerse. Su cabeza asiente y ladea el rostro.

— Sí. Fue él quien me envenenó en algún momento y por eso me entró esa fiebre repentina esta mañana. Mientras estaba en la cama, de repente empecé a sentir algo extraño en mi interior. Sentí que mis extremidades desaparecían y como me iba transformando poco a poco en un cuervo. Cuando miré a la ventana, una bandada de cuervos apareció de repente y vinieron a por mí. Al principio me resistí y por eso estaba así el cuarto, tal y como lo viste. Tuve que irme porque los cuervos me dijeron que te arrancarían los ojos si no accedía a irme con ellos. Tuve que hacerlo. — traga saliva de nuevo y percibo que tiene la boca seca. Le doy de mi cantimplora para que beba un poco y tras hacerlo, continúa su relato. — Me guiaron hasta las montañas, hasta un castillo abandonado. Allí estaba Oikawa. Al principio, no sabía quién era hasta que no se presentó y entonces recordé los cuentos de aquel brujo que me contabas cuando éramos más pequeños. Me dijo que era la única persona que podía ser un obstáculo para sus planes y que por eso me había echado este hechizo. Sería un cuervo por el día y solamente por las noches podría volver a ser yo...

Me levanto de sopetón y tiro de su muñeca para levantarle. Tiro de él, a pesar de que me grita y me pide que le suelte, hasta que consigue desprenderse de mi agarre. Me mira sofocado y comienza a llorar.

— ¡Tenemos que volver al castillo! ¡Allí podrán ayudarnos! — le grito. Quiero hacerle entender que solo quiero ayudarle y que debemos marcharnos cuanto antes de aquí. Antes de que él vuelva.

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Ni me has dejado acabar. El hechizo hace que sea un cuervo por el día y por las noches puedo volver a ser yo, pero siempre y cuando esté en este lago y la luna se proyecte sobre el agua… — después de varios minutos, su mirada se clava en la mía, de una forma tan perturbadora que me asusta. — ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No sirve de nada que vuelva contigo, porque en cuanto la luna… — desvía la mirada hacia la luna y después hacia el agua, donde la figura del satélite está más recortada que antes. Va a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Y eso significa que vamos a volver a separarnos. — …cuando se vaya la luna, aunque solamente una nube la tape por completo, yo volveré a ser un cuervo. — se lleva la mano a la cara y se la tapa, mientras continúa con un llanto angustiado. — ¡Seré un cuervo para siempre!

Me acerco a él y agarro sus brazos, intentando apartar sus manos de su rostro. Quiero verle la cara, si estos son los últimos minutos que tenemos por esta noche para vernos y estar juntos. Además, todos los hechizos tienen que tener alguna solución. Estoy seguro.

— ¡Pero tiene que haber una solución! Un contra hechizo, algo que tengas que hacer o decir para que se revierta el conjuro… Algo… — grito y siento que me está empezando a faltar el aire y que también estoy a punto de llorar. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo.

— Hay una cosa… — me susurra, pero tan bajo que casi no lo escucho.

— Pues dímelo. Haré lo que sea. — le prometo y nuestros ojos vuelven a coincidir. Él pestañea y sonríe. Pero no es de felicidad. Es una sonrisa de tristeza.

— Da lo mismo, no puedes hacer nada. — sentencia y se da la vuelta, encogiendo los brazos y mirando al suelo. Me quedo plantado en el suelo y solo observo su espalda, esperando a que me diga que es lo que hay que hacer para liberarle del hechizo. A los cinco minutos, vuelve a hablar de nuevo con un susurro. — Solamente podré romperlo, cuando se me declare una persona que nunca antes haya amado a nadie y que yo sea la primera persona a la que quiera. — vuelve a girarse y esta vez su mirada es seria. Parece que ha pasado cinco años desde esta mañana y no ha pasado casi un día. — Como ves, no puedes hacer nada. — vuelve a observar el agua y sonríe. — Parece que mi tiempo se acabó. — su mirada se clava en la mía y se encoge de hombros. — Adiós, Kageyama. Por favor, olvídate de mí y no vuelvas. No merece la pena que arriesgues la vida por mí. Otro día podrías no tener tanta suerte y que él esté observándome y pueda hacerte daño. No quiero tomar ese riesgo simplemente por verte una vez más…

Da un paso y después otro, hasta pisar la orilla. Se adentra en el agua pero se detiene porque le he abrazado por detrás, tan fuerte que es incapaz de seguir moviéndose. Mi cuerpo y el suyo se sienten fríos porque siguen húmedos por el agua del lago. Agarro su camisa entre mis dedos, porque no quiero dejarle escapar y él mueve una de sus manos hasta ponerla encima de la mía y me acaricia. Noto como mi piel se estremece ante su tacto y puedo percibir que voy a perder la cabeza de un momento a otro. No quiero perderlo. Quiero estar con él y protegerle. Lo aprieto aún más si cabe entre mis brazos y acerco mis labios a su oreja derecha.

— No te dejaré solo. Buscaré una manera. — le susurro y poco a poco lo voy liberando, deslizando mis dedos y apreciando el tacto de su camisa entre ellos, hasta desprenderme de él, porque la luna está perdiendo fuerza y una nube va a taparla en pocos segundos.

Me aparto de él, mientras sigue caminando hasta el lugar donde aterrizó. Sus pasos son lentos, supongo que porque quiere deleitarse con su verdadero cuerpo esos últimos segundos, antes de volver a ser un cuervo. La nube avanza hacia la luna y se oculta por completo y nos quedamos en una ligera oscuridad. De repente, vuelven a aparecer las luces cegadoras de antes, envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata y haciéndole desaparecer hasta que donde antes estaba su figura, ahora se encuentra un cuervo que sobrevuela mi cabeza. Durante el proceso, tengo que volver a ocultar parte de mi rostro para evitar consecuencias por la fuerza que ejerce el hechizo. Observo al cuervo majestuoso, a Hinata, y me llevo las manos a mi boca, para potenciar mis últimas palabras hacia él.

— ¡Te esperaré mañana aquí! ¡A la misma hora! ¡Vuelve, por favor! — grito al cielo, mientras Hinata surca el cielo en dirección a las montañas.

Su silueta desaparece tras unos minutos ocultándose en las nubes que rodean las montañas donde habita Oikawa. Ese maldito brujo. Mis piernas me fallan y caigo al suelo, sintiendo un dolor acuciante en mis rodillas por el golpe. Mi cuerpo empieza  a temblar y me cuesta respirar, mientras mis ojos se anegan en lágrimas, agobiado por todo lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué a Hinata? ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no a mí en vez de  él? Hinata era una persona vivaz, entusiasta, que solo por verla te podía alegrar el día porque no tenía ningún tipo de maldad. Solo de mirar sus ojos, podías sentir el sol en ellos como si fuesen dos enormes girasoles. Solo por pensar en él, consigo fuerzas para levantarme y secarme el rostro. Es la última vez que voy a llorar. Está en mi mano conseguir ayudarle y usaré todos los métodos que sean necesarios. Mi determinación, a partir de este momento, será salvarle y por lo tanto, tendré que averiguar y leer todo los datos posibles sobre ese maldito brujo. Y si es necesario, matarle. No voy a permitir que le toque un solo pelo de la cabeza a Hinata. Ni que nos vaya a separar. Hemos estado casi veintiún años juntos y siento la obligación de no dejar solo a mi amigo, porque sé que él haría lo mismo por mí. No voy a dejarle tirado por algo así, incluso aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida por ello.


End file.
